Play Naive
by Celianna
Summary: Gon is naive. He knows it, so he uses it to his advantage “Killua, what is a kiss?” “Could you show it to me?” KilluaGon fluffiness.


**Play Naive**

**Summary:** Gon is naive. He knows it, so he uses it to his advantage; "Killua, what is a kiss?" "Could you show it to me?" Killua/Gon fluffiness.

**A/N:** Updated on April 25, 2009. Fixed mistakes like grammar and spelling errors. Made it a little bit longer and better paced. Hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own nor make any profit out of Hunter x Hunter.

--

It had kept him up all night. Strange feelings tingling his senses all around his body. Gon just didn't know what to do anymore. It felt like he had been under a sneak-attack from his enemy, only this time, the enemy was his best friend named Killua, and the sneak-attack was just your normal, every day 'crush'. Ah yes, Gon finally figured it out, after so many guesses why he was feeling like _this_, he figured it out. On his own entirely, which was a huge plus for him. If it weren't for the fishermen's tales about women, love, sex and the like, he would probably be guessing until he died with his secret.

Gon came to the conclusion that he had a crush on his best friend Killua. Well, crush was an understatement; he was in love with Killua. The strange thing about it was, Killua was a guy, so it left some questions lingering around Gon's mind. The black-haired boy was never any good with so many questions, so he had stayed up all night trying to answer them. Of course, because Gon was so dense, it took him a while to sort through his confusing thoughts.

Seeing that it is in his nature to not let _go_ of some issues, he finally got the perfect answer and solution for his confusing problem.

"Why are you grinning like that?" Asked a voice, pulling Gon out of his 'deep thinking' thoughts.

Gon looked up with his brown eyes, meeting Killua's sea green eyes. Who was giving him a 'what-the-hell-are-you-thinking-about' look. They had been sitting at a small little table in the middle of a town's square, where couples, children and other people were happily eating ice cream.

"Hey, Gon!" Yelled Killua, when he noticed Gon was absent-minded.

Killua raised an eyebrow at his friend, but all Gon did was shrug back. Gon seemed pretty obvious on the outside, but on the inside he was chanting; _This is my chance! This is my chance!_ He had stayed up all night just to come up with his secret plan, and right now, it was the most perfect time to execute it. Killua leaned back in his chair, gracefully flicking his hair out of his face, which had been in his eyes. Gon was love-struck as his eyes never left Killua's movements. He knew his little plan would work, it had a success rate of 70 percent … no 85 percent!

Killua looked at Gon, trying to study him because he was being awfully quiet. Slowly, he pulled out his tongue and carefully licked his ice cream, never leaving Gon's eyes. The silver haired boy ignored the fact that his ice cream was 3 times as bigger than Gon's strawberry ice cream, all because he had a thing for sweets.

"What," exclaimed Killua in a cool voice as he gave his ice cream another lick.

Gon forcefully closed his eyes, previously entranced by Killua's cool tongue movements. Right now, he had to focus! Focusing on the plan was vital.

"What are you thinking about – you seem pretty troubled." Ah, the sweet vibrations of Killua's voice, his intense tongue licking, his cool eyes, his –

"Gon!"

If he couldn't stop thinking about all those wonderful qualifications that made Killua (which would take a while if he wanted to name all of them), then his plan would never work! No, focus, that is what he must do! _I'm sure I'll get what I want; because I am Gon Freecs!_

Okay, time to set the plan in motion; act innocent and naive. Gon looked at Killua – ignoring the way his eyes seemed to have little specks of blue in it – and pulled his lips into a pout. He battered his eyelashes every so slightly towards his friend and gave a tiny sigh, but never left Killua's eyes.

"I've just been thinking …" He left his sentence hanging, baiting Killua for his plan. If Killua wouldn't respond to this sentence, his plan would fail. Slowly, Gon brought the ice cream to his mouth and started counting in his head. _Three_. Gon copied Killua's actions as he pulled out his tongue. _Two_. He gave a tiny, little lick and cherished the cool feeling the ice cream was giving him. _One._

"Thinking, really? About what?" Asked Killua casually.

Gon suppressed the urge to smile really wide. His plan was set in motion!

"Well …" said Gon in a tiny voice, hoping that he sounded a bit embarrassed so that he could awake Killua's interest.

Killua placed his elbow on the table and leaned his chin on his hand, waiting for Gon to continue. Gon avoided looking Killua in the eyes, not that he wanted to, but it was part of his plan. The black haired boy settled on looking at his ice cream instead. Gon felt so nervous; was this plan really going to work? The boy stole a glance from his best friend, just then, determination flowed back through his body. He was going to make this plan work! Gon kept quiet, and hoped that Killua's impatience would finally act up. It was all part of his plan.

"Well, spit it out Gon! If you have to say something – then say something!" Said an angered Killua while he took a bite out of his ice cream, trying to cool off. Gon took this opportunity to just look at Killua, since his eyes were closed for a few seconds.

The black haired boy flashed a devious smirk before it was replaced by a warm smile in a second. _Killua is totally acting according to my plan! Alright, I have to make sure I fidget around and look clueless._

Gon fidgeted on his seat and made his eyes travel around like he didn't know what to do. Then, he put a stupid look on his face and cocked his head to the side.

"Killua, what is a kiss?"

_Cough – cough – barf. _

Gon generously patted Killua on his back as he seemed to have swallowed a rather large chunk of ice cream and was literally choking on it. Gon was smiling to himself, happy that he could have physical contact with Killua again, and happy with the fact that he saved Killua from choking himself to death. Partly his fault though. Even though, it was proof that his plan was working. He didn't expect this big of a reaction though.

Gon went back to his seat as he started working on his ice cream, smiling innocently and obvious to the fact that Killua was giving him weird looks. At least, that was how he looked on the outside.

The former assassin stared at Gon for a good minute before he started to eat his own ice cream. Killua narrowed his eyes as he saw Gon waiting patiently for his reply. Gon was doing all he could to not double over into laughter, because that would fail his ultimate plan. Right now, the best he could do was act himself, or else Killua would start to suspect something. He knew that his best friend was battling a few questions in his head, like why Gon asked him what a kiss was. Or, why he asked him specifically. It was all part of his plan.

"Why'd you ask?" Finally an answer from the silver haired boy.

Gon just smiled broadly, his ice cream melting ever so slowly on his tongue. He swallowed and placed his other, free hand on the table, looking at Killua. He had to be careful now, Killua was already suspicious of why Gon had asked him what a 'kiss' was – so he had to make sure that he looked absolutely clueless about it.

"Because, I want to know!" Gon spoke, faking the subtle tone of his stubbornness. He saw Killua's eyes flash between him and his ice cream, taking his time.

"A kiss is a kiss."

Even though Gon suspected this kind of answer, he hoped that at least he would _elaborate_ on it. A sudden impact made Gon froze as he stopped to think about what he just thought. Elaborate? He had _that_ kind of word in his vocabulary? Gon mentally shook his head; he was spending too much time around Killua that his words were rubbing off on him.

Speaking of Killua, he was on full alert now, his eyes staring into Gon's own, trying to figure the simpleminded Gon out. Gon just smiled as he took the chance to stare at Killua's beautiful eyes again. Sometimes, he felt stupid for doing so, but he couldn't help it. After all, Gon was truly in love with Killua. It took him a lot of strength to not just out right climb across the table and force Killua to kiss him. No, he had to play it subtle – he had to play naive.

Now came the hardest part, to convince Killua that Gon had no clue what a kiss was.

"I know that, Killua! I just wanted to know what a kiss is, because everyone I know is always talking about it. And when I say I kiss a lot of people, they start smiling and laughing at me, because they say they were not talking about that kind of kiss."

_Breath__e. Breathe._

"That's why I want to know what this kiss is," Gon finally said, letting it all out on poor, unexpected Killua. The silver haired boy had been listening very carefully, sometimes drawing his attention back to his ice cream and sometimes looking back at Gon's, determined brown eyes.

Gon was behaving very stubborn right now. The result of Killua's reaction will answer a very important question Gon had been thinking about. He followed every movement of Killua, trying not to let his eyes wonder off because this was a turning point in his plan. What he just said was a bait, for Killua to take, so that Killua would 'explain' to him what a kiss was. It was a very important part in his plan.

Killua had been quiet the whole time and continued to stare at his ice cream. Gon couldn't help but adore the way his silver hair seemed to move with the slight breeze. _Please Killua, take the bait! Take the bait!_

"The kiss they are talking about … is when two people who like each other very much share a kiss."

Gon would have cried with happiness right then if it weren't for the fact that the plan was still in action. He wanted to scream, jump on the table, do a little dance – make a little love if it were possible. The most important fact was that Killua took the bait, and it had half-way answered a very important question. Gon had to check to see if the answer to his question wasn't wrong. This time, Killua's reaction would be more crucial.

Gon tried to act as naturally as he could and look naive at his best. "Well, I like you a lot! Does that mean we should share this –"

"_Idiot!_"

Gon hadn't noticed until now, but his heart was pounding so fast, so hard that he was afraid Killua would have heard it. His heart was also pounding so hard because he had actually confessed he liked Killua, in a very subtle way though. Seeing as it was part of his plan, Killua would think that Gon wasn't talking about 'like like' him. Gon made sure to act stupid, so that Killua would think that. If his plan was working, and if his answer to the important question was correct, Killua would no doubt be plagued with questions in his mind.

Both teens looked each other in the eyes, staring was all they could do.

Then again, Gon wasn't so sure his plan was actually working. He needed to hear Killua speak once more, to confirm his plan was still going just fine. Because that 'idiot' comment wasn't really he had been rooting for. He was afraid – afraid his plan wouldn't work. Afraid of rejection.

"You only kiss someone when you love that person!" Killua finally snapped at him, some ice cream flying out of his mouth and landing on Gon's face. Gon hadn't noticed though, he was too busy to calm his heart down.

Now, the most crucial part of his plan: to confess.

"But I do love you!" Gon replied naively as possible.

Killua hopelessly lowered his head, partly because he felt Gon was stupid and partly because he was hiding the blush that somehow appeared on his cheeks.

"You're hopeless, you know, don't say embarrassing stuff like that." Killua sighed, not looking into Gon's stubborn eyes. Gon was currently trying to push away his feelings; he just said out loud that he loved Killua. Of course Killua wouldn't think in _that_ way – because after all, this was still Gon's plan.

"But you do know what it is, right?" Asked a very, very innocently and kind of shy Gon (he should win an award for his acting). Killua turned his head to look at Gon as he slowly nodded.

"Yes."

"Could you show it to me?"

You could say that the ice creams were the last thing on both these boys' mind.

Gon was hiding a smile and also hiding the fact that his heart seemed to have gone out of control. This was it, this was the moment he had planned out! What would happen from then, he wasn't sure. However, if what he predicted would come true, if his plan would work out .. then Gon would have finally achieved his goal.

Just now, Gon realized there was a feint, pinkish blush on Killua's cheeks. Gon wanted to jump him because he looked so adorable when he was all flustered. His crush was blushing because of him! Gon tried, but couldn't help it as he cracked a large smile, quickly turning his face away so Killua didn't notice. He turned around again and looked at Killua, who had resorted to stare at the table.

What would he do? What was Killua going to do?

"You can't be serious …" said Killua in a soft voice, full of denial, his eyes looking at the table as he tried to _will_ his stupid blush away.

Screw the plan, if he won't get the expected answer out of Killua in a few seconds, then he was going to tackle him and then smother him to death. Yes, yes, smother the blushing Killua to death. What a nice idea, why hadn't he thought of this before? Why did he bother planning out his genius and brilliant plan, when he could just forcibly kiss his best friend?

Mentally, he shook his head; he had to stick to the plan. Gon pulled his eyebrows together and stomped his foot, making it clear he _was_ seriously. "Show me!"

One could interpret that Gon was actually saying; 'Kiss me now, you fool!'. It was once again, all part of his crazy plan. As long as Gon pulled the naive card, Killua would become flustered and confused, and then he could finally, and innocently, share a kiss with Killua.

"Why should I!?" Uttered out a now completely baffled and embarrassed Killua.

Gon narrowed his eyes at Killua; that wasn't part of his plan. Killua was supposed to act adorable and walk over to him to give him a kiss. He wasn't supposed to act all frustrated. Gon shook his head; he had to make Killua follow his secret plan. The best way to do that, was to continue playing dumb and naive.

"Because I want to know!" Gon snapped back as he also stood up from his chair and lunged over the table. He had almost said; 'Because I want you!'. Though luckily, he prevented himself from saying it. _Another_ plus for him.

Killua simply turned around with his arms crossed and huffed.

His plan wasn't working! It should have worked! He had planned out everything last night, he couldn't let himself go to sleep unless he had everything figured out. That's when he formed up this plan – a plan to not only figure out if Killua felt the same about him, but also to lure Killua into kissing him. All he had to do was play naive, and ask what a kiss was. As expected, Killua would react indifferent and pass it off as 'Gon is acting naive and doesn't know what a kiss REALLY is'. Killua would then kiss Gon, but only if he felt the same about Gon as he did about him. It had worked up until now. Yet, how could Killua be so … so clueless!

"Show me!" He urged on, angered that his plan was failing.

"No!" Killua hissed as he glared into Gon's persistent eyes.

A couple of people had stopped minding their own business to look at the quarrel that the blushing teens were having. Gon bit his lip as he glared back into Killua's sea green eyes.

"Why you.." Gon growled in a low voice and moved closer to Killua, almost crawling over the small table.

_SPLASH!_

In just a split second, Gon had managed to throw the ice cream in Killua's face. Then, he proceeded to crawl over the table and grab Killua's clothes so he could pull him down to his face. Killua didn't even know what was going on, until he had felt something very cold touch his lips. After a second, Killua realized that Gon's lips were on his own. Gon quickly let go of Killua and sat back, to give Killua some space.

Gon couldn't believe it; he had totally disregarded his plan and forcibly kissed Killua out of his own desires. Now his naivety had all been for nothing! He didn't even know if his best friend was in love with him too, all because he decided to kiss Killua himself. Gon smacked his forehead and was about to apologize to Killua when he noticed that Killua hadn't moved an inch.

The ice cream on Killua's face was slowly trickling down his cheeks. Slowly, Killua raised a finger to touch his own lips, it was covered in ice cream. Very hesitantly, he licked it off of his lips and then turned around to look at Gon with shocked eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, yet it took him a few seconds to finally speak a coherent sentence that Gon would understand.

"You idiot!" He yelled at Gon.

Gon's soul was crushed when he saw the look on Killua's face; disapproval. Did he hate the fact that Gon had kissed him?

In one swift moment, Killua threw his own ice cream in Gon's awaiting face. He jumped on the table and bent down to pull Gon up to his own level. He placed his hands on Gon's shoulders and pulled him close; so that they were nose to nose. Gon seemed to have lost the ability to speak when he was so close to Killua, he didn't even notice the extremely cold ice cream slowly crawling over his face.

"If you really wanted me to kiss you; you should have just asked!" And with that, he pulled Gon closer to himself and firmly planted his lips upon Gon's.

It was their second kiss – and it tasted like ..

Ice cream.


End file.
